


Important Business

by LokiOfTheSilverTongue



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bromance turned Romance, M/M, playful banter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfTheSilverTongue/pseuds/LokiOfTheSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gumball is tired from a full day of running the Candy Kingdom, and Marshall decides to pay a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Business

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad or short.

      Prince Gumball shut the door behind him and gave a slight sigh as he heard the lock click. Running a successful kingdom was hard work, even one as sweet as the Candy Kingdom. A group of grunk trolls had invaded the kingdom recently, leaving the disgruntled prince to figure things out. Fionna had taken care of the trolls, of course, and had even cleaned up some of the mess. Still, a lot of candy people had flipped out -and we all know what happens when candy people flip out- which had a caused a pandemic. Prince Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose in order to try and stop the headache that was forming in his cranium. He slid out of his over-shirt and changed into a comfortable T-shirt and boxer-shorts with lollipops on them. As he was deciding on a book to read for the night, a knock came from the window. It was pretty obvious who it was, considering Prince Gumball's bed chamber was on the second story of the palace. So unless it was Fionna standing on a stretched-out Cake, Marshall Lee was at Gumball's window.

"What do you want?" Gumball asked as he opened the shutters and flung the window open. "It's really late." Marshall just gave him a sly grin and glided smoothly through the opening. Gumball frowned slightly and closed the window again, as it was a chilly night in Ooo. The prince crossed his arms grumpily as he waited for Marshall to answer.

"Well, I was flying around Ooo, when I decided 'hey, why not visit Bubba?'" Marshall smiled after he spoke, fangs poking out just slightly. Gumball huffed at the nickname and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I've had a long day." Gumball breathed, throwing himself onto the mattress so that his legs were dangling off.

"Oh I'm sure you did, _your highness_." The vampire responded sarcastically. He stopped hovering and his feet met the floor.

"Hey! Running a kingdom is hard work!"

"Bro? Even the _Candy Kingdom_? Congratulations, you rule over a bunch of marshmallows."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Gumball looked at Marshall with distaste, sitting up off the bed, "You've been golonking on your own for centuries. And running a kingdom isn't about 'ruling' anyone." Marshall made a face that was like a frown, but with less remorse. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Princey-Pie?"

"YES, MARSHALL?"

"Are you seriously trying to teach me a lesson while you're wearing lolli-pop boxers?"

"I suppose so." Prince Gumball blushed a darker shade of pink. He was a prince, and should have a little more discretion. Marshall just chuckled. "Did you come here just to bother me?" Gumball askedpetulantly.

"Not exactly." Marshall answered. He walked closer to Gumball and sat next to him. The prince scootched away from him.

"Well why then?" Gumball was curious.

"I just wanted to see you." Marshall said quietly. His playful tone from earlier had vanished. He looked serious, and Gumball didn't think that serious was a good look on him.

"Really?" Gumball turned to look Marshall in the face. Was the vampire... blushing?

"Yeah." Marshall let his head fall on Gumball's shoulder, and the prince didn't bother to move it. He was still tired. There was a few minutes where neither of them spoke, until Marshal's voice cut through the quiet, "Oh glob."

"What is it?" Gumball asked, his eyes closed as he didn't bother to move.

"One: I just realized that I might like you, and Two: Your hair is like gum, right?" Marshall's voice was hurried.

"Uh, yeah." Gumball said slowly. All of a sudden his eyes opened wide as he recognised the problem. Marshall's thick black hair was stuck to his in a pink, gooey mess. Gumball sighed. "We're going to need to get the scissors."


End file.
